Samus Zero
Para ver detalles sobre sus apariciones como luchadora, véase Samus Zero (SSBB), Samus Zero (SSB4) y Samus Zero (SSBU). :Para ver información sobre Samus con su Traje de Poder, véase Samus Aran. Samus Zero (Zero Suit Samus en inglés; ゼロスーツサムス''' Zero Sūtsu Samusu'' lit. Samus Traje Zero en japonés) es Samus Aran sin su traje de poder; es decir, en su Traje Zero. El nombre de este traje proviene de Metroid: Zero Mission, el primer juego en el que apareció. Samus Zero ha tenido cameos en la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]], pero aparece por primera vez como un personaje jugable en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Perfil [[Archivo:Samus Zero Metroid Zero Mission.png|thumb|left|150px|Art oficial de Samus Zero en Metroid: Zero Mission.]] Mientras está en el Traje Zero, Samus está cubierta por un traje azul adaptado a su cuerpo, adornado con símbolos Chozo en su pecho y espalda. Su largo cabello rubio está atado en forma de coleta con una banda roja. Aunque es más rápida y ágil con este traje, también está más desprotegida, forzándola a depender de su pistola de emergencia de corto alcance. Samus Zero tuvo su primera aparición tal y como se la conoce hoy en día en Metroid: Zero Mission, un remake del ''Metroid'' original para la consola Game Boy Advance, pero ya hizo apariciones sin traje al final del juego desde el primer Metroid. Después de la secuencia final "normal" luego de la derrota del Cerebro Madre, Samus escapa de la base en el Planeta Zebes. Una escena la muestra desprendiéndose su traje para poder volar su nave. Sin embargo, poco después, los Piratas Espaciales la derriban, dejándola plantada en la superficie de Zebes una vez más. Varada y sin su Traje de Poder, Samus debe infiltrarse en un recinto de Piratas Espaciales para encontrar un área donde una antigua prueba le permitirá a su Traje rematerializarse. Samus Zero tiene muy cortas apariciones en Metroid Prime 2: Echoes y Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. En ambas ocasiones, Samus desactiva su traje antes de (o mientras) entrar a su nave; Samus Zero también mira a la cámara por un momento en ambos juegos. Así mismo, en Corruption, es posible verla por un momento al principio del juego antes de activar su traje. Samus también aparece en el Traje Zero en algunas de las primeras escenas de Metroid: Other M, así como en escenas durante la batalla contra Ridley. También aparece en la secuencia de Game Over, en la que su Traje de Poder desaparece. Samus Zero hace su segunda aparición jugable durante la secuencia de autodestrucción al final de Other M, donde debe escapar de la Nave Botella antes de que se destruya. También está equipada con su Paralizador en esta ocasión. En Super Smash Bros. right|200px Una imagen con el reflejo del rostro de Samus puede ser vista al completar el modo 1P Game con ella. Si Samus es golpeada por un ataque eléctrico como el Rayo de Pikachu o la Pistola de rayos, una silueta del Traje Zero puede ser vista. En Super Smash Bros. Melee Aunque Samus Zero no apareció en el juego, un trofeo especial llamado "Samus al descubierto" ('''''Samus Unmasked en inglés) muestra a Samus con su casco en su mano. Varios eventos en Japón permitieron obtener este y otros trofeos, pero dichos eventos no ocurrieron en ningún otro lugar. Sin embargo, los datos aún existen en el juego, lo que permite obtenerlo con Action Replay o el menú de depuración. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Samus al descubierto :Se dice que la huérfana Samus Aran fue recogida y criada por unos pocos supervivientes de la raza Chozo. Le armaron con un traje de alta tecnología y le enseñaron las formas más avanzadas de combates. A pesar de la carga que supone el peso de su traje, Samus es tan grácil como una mariposa. En la saga Metroid, Samus siempre se quitaba el casco y la armadura si conseguías acabar el juego lo bastante rápido. :*''Metroid'' Inglés :Samus Unmasked :It's said that the orphaned Samus Aran was raised by the few survivors of the Chozo race. They armed her with a Power Suit and taught her the ways of advanced combat; even burdened with her heavy suit, Samus is as graceful as a butterfly. In the Metroid series, it was standard that Samus would remove her helmet and armor if you cleared the game fast enough. :*''Metroid'' (8/89) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl right|200px Samus Zero aparece en Super Smash Bros. Brawl como personaje jugable. Muchos jugadores asumen que su estilo de juego es similar al de Sheik, debido a tener agilidad y movimientos rápidos, así como el ser capaz de transformarse en otro personaje. Armada con su pistola de emergencia, la cual tiene la capacidad de volverse un látigo hecho de plasma, Samus Zero lleva a otro nivel las habilidades de Recuperación con Cuerda de Samus. Samus actualmente está localizada en la 9na. posición en la tier list del juego, debido a sus muy rápidos y efectivos ataques, así como una gran movilidad aérea. Sin embargo, Samus Zero no posee muchos movimientos para dar K.O., y su recuperación es fácil de contrarrestar. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Samus (Traje Zero) :Samus Aran sin su poderoso Traje. En este estado carece de la potencia de disparo que la caracteriza, pero puede hacer pleno uso de la agilidad y cualidades atléticas que obtuvo en su infancia bajo la tutela de los Chozo. Sin su armadura también es mucho más rápida. Su arma, el Paralizador, es un dispositivo de autoprotección que inmoviliza a sus enemigos. :*''GBA: Metroid: Zero Mission'' Inglés :Zero Suit Samus :Samus Aran without her mighty Power Suit. In this condition, she does not have the firepower she's famed for but is in full possession of the agility and athleticism she gained through her childhood training with the Chozo. Without the armor, she's also much, much faster. The weapon she carries is a self-protection device known as a Paralyzer that stops enemies cold. :*''GBA: Metroid: Zero Mission'' En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U right|200px Por medio de un Nintendo Direct especial, Samus Zero fue confirmada como un personaje jugable en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U. Esta vez, sin embargo, regresa como un personaje independiente, en vez de ser una forma alternativa de Samus. En esta ocasión, viene con un diseño basado en Metroid: Other M, pero con varios detalles originales, entre ellos sus novedosas "botas cohete", las cuales modifican ciertos movimientos. Debido a ser separada de Samus, Samus Zero es uno de los personajes que ha recibido mayores cambios, incluyendo nuevos ataques. Notablemente, Samus Zero usa sus botas propulsoras como su nuevo ataque especial hacia arriba, y ha recibido un nuevo Smash Final, en el cual aborda su nave y dispara a sus oponentes. Descripción del trofeo Español americano right|120px :Samus Zero :Sin su armadura normal, Samus Aran pierde sus ataques especiales y algo de fuerza, pero las botas propulsoras le aportan ciertas ventajas. Por otro lado, su paralizador hace lo que es de esperarse, pero además puede funcionar como un látigo que le sirve tanto para atacar como para agarrarse a los extremos cuando está cayendo. :*''GBA: Metroid: Zero Mission'' (02/2004) :*''Wii: Metroid: Other M'' (08/2010) Español europeo right|120px :Samus Zero :Sin su Traje Normal, Samus Aran pierde fuerza y ataques especiales, pero las botas propulsoras le aportan ciertas ventajas. Por otro lado, su Paralizador hace lo que es de esperar, pero además puede funcionar como un látigo que le sirve tanto para atacar como para agarrarse a los salientes cuando cae. :*''GBA: Metroid: Zero Mission'' (02/2004) :*''Wii: Metroid: Other M'' (09/2010) En Super Smash Bros. Ultimate right|250px Samus Zero, junto a su versión en Traje Climático, fue confirmada como un personaje jugable en esta entrega durante el E3 realizado el 12 de junio del año 2018. Su diseño, aunque similar al de la entrega anterior, posee una gama de colores más apagada, y sus proporciones han sido reajustadas. Una vez más, Samus Zero ha ganando un nuevo Smash Final: Samus Zero llama a su nave de combate, pero en lugar de entrar, se posa encima de esta, y Samus Zero se coloca su Traje Climático. A partir de aquí, Samus Zero puede disparar un rayo láser, el cual puede ser dirigido a voluntad. Nombre en otros idiomas Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Veteranos